The Duo
by AnikaandAj
Summary: Percy had a twin sister Taylor who was captured by Kronos when they were five. Now ten years later what happens when they meet again. Can Taylor be trusted or is she not exactly who she seems? Originally Emerald Sage's story.
1. Captured

**Aj: All right so I didn't have any homework so I decided to post a new story that was put on hold by Emerald Sage. I really wanted it to be continued so they gave me permission to continue it while they write other stories for now. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO….yet.**

**Emerald Sage: What about my story!**

**Aj: Ok I don't own the idea of the Duo…yet.**

**Emerald Sage: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Rick: Yeah what's that supposed to mean?**

**Aj: On with the story!**

_Flashback_

Percy and Taylor were walking home from their bus stop. It was only two blocks away from their apartment and their mom had to work an extra shift because Smelly Gabe had spent the money that their mom was saving for the month's rent on beer and gambling so the two five year old had no other choice but be driven by Smelly Gabe. The twins had been a block away until Taylor saw her best friend trudging through the snow and ran to say hi to her.

Percy had followed her mentally yelling, _What are you doing!_ They had twin telepathy so Taylor heard him loud and clear but chose to ignore him. Her friend saw her and smiled a toothy grin. Taylor thought she was just playing tag, boy was she wrong. Percy sensed something was wrong and stopped in his tracks. Taylor barely noticed and continued running thinking he would just follow her. Taylor followed her friend two more blocks away from Percy and into an alley.

Her friend stopped and Taylor ran up to her and tagged her. "I got you." She announced triumphantly. Her friend just smiled and grew into a six-foot tall man with shaggy brown hair and grabbed her. "No I got you." He countered. Taylor screamed and her brother heard it in his mind. He started running towards her, somehow sensing where she was. He stopped at the alley and peered into it where the men couldn't see him. There were three men in there; one had sandy blonde hair and a scar running down his cheek all the way down to his wrist. Another had grey hair, but he looked only twenty. The third had shaggy brown hair and he was holding his sister.

"There were supposed to be two, where's the other one?" The man with the scar asked. "He probably hid somewhere, check the area." The man holding his sister ordered. Percy looked around frantically for something to protect him as the other two came closer to where he was. He saw a big rock and grabbed hold of it. "Hey scar face! Pick on somebody your own size!" Percy yelled. He then threw the rock at his head, knocking him out. The other man came closer to him and Percy searched around for another rock. Finding none Percy did what any five year old would do, he jumped onto a dumpster and jumped onto the man's head, clawing at him and tearing at his hair sending him flailing around trying to get the five year old off of him.

"He's five! Can't you do any better than that!" the man holding Taylor yelled. "Percy! Go get mom I'll be fine!" Taylor yelled. Percy seemed hesitant but first but seeing as he wouldn't be able to hold off the man forever he nodded and told her in his mind, _I'll come back soon. I promise._ Taylor nodded and Percy left leaving the man chasing after him. Percy eventually hid behind a trashcan and lost the man. He then came out and ran to the apartment building and found his mother. He sobbed into her explaining what had happened. She looked grim and went into her room to call the 'police.' She had actually called Poseidon and asked him what he could do and who took her. He didn't know the answer for both of the questions, but he did what he could, nothing. Sally acted as if Taylor never existed to ease the pain, Percy eventually forgot about the incident until the day that they came back for him ten years later.

_End of flashback_

Percy was running the mile in P.E talking to his friends not realizing that someone was watching them. "So when do you think the coach is going to make us stop running laps?" Andrew asked sarcastically after they had run 6 nonstop miles and were on the verge of falling from exhaustion. 9 kids had already fallen leaving only 8. "Are you serious, he'll never let us stop!" Chris laughed. They all started bursting out laughing when a girl joined them appearing out of nowhere. She had blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. "Whoa when did the babe get here?" Andrew asked grinning most likely picturing Annabeth in a bikini. "Dude, that's Annabeth from my camp!" Percy yelled slugging Andrew in the arm. "Oh you mean the know it all control freak?" Chris asked making Annabeth glare at Percy. "Dude! You're going to get me killed!"

"Can I have your ipod then?" Andrew asked hopefully. Percy glared at Andrew then turned to Annabeth. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked annoyed. "There's some trouble…" Annabeth trailed off smiling at Andrew.

Wait smiling? Percy looked at her eyes to see if she was delirious when he saw that they were blue. "Guys you go ahead, I'll stay behind and talk to 'Annabeth.' " I told them. They nodded and I looked at the imposter. "Who are you?" I asked. "Annabeth silly." She giggled. Giggled? "I know it's not you now who are you really?" I asked angrily. Annabeth grew into a six-foot man with shaggy brown hair replaced her causing memories of what happened that day to flood back to him. "Nice to see you again Jackson." The man falsely greeted. Luckily, Percy had forgotten his gym clothes that day so he was in the clothes that he was used to running for his life in.

Percy ran down the hill toward the coach to try and get away from the six-foot man but his coach soon morphed into the man with a scar running down him. He grabbed Percy and Percy desperately kicked trying to get the man to let go, but it was useless. "Let me go!" he yelled. The man sneered and another man came toward them. That man was Kronos in Luke's body. Time was frozen all around them so his friends didn't see what was going on. "Kronos!" Percy spat. "Yes boy, get ready to see your sister again." He taunted coldly. Percy tried kicking and flailing with his legs but the other man grabbed them forcing Percy to be still. Kronos touched Percy's forehead and soon Percy wasn't at his school anymore, he was in a cell. In the corner sat a girl huddled up that looked exactly like him. "Percy?" Taylor asked.

**Aj: All right so what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews or Private Message me. Again the idea was Emerald Sage's, she just let me use this since her story is on hold. Again REVIEW! So what do you think will happen to Percy and Taylor? I'll update again tomorrow if I don't have homework and turn into a zombie, see you later! -Aj **


	2. Switched

**Anika: Here is chapter 2!**

"_Percy?" Taylor asked._

Percy looked at Taylor in shock. "Taylor?" Percy asked. She nodded and ran over to him. _How did you get here?" _Taylor asked telepathically. _Kronos' goons got me while I was at school._ He answered. "So we're both trapped here." She said crestfallen. Percy nodded. "Unless…" Percy began. "You have an idea." Taylor realized smiling. Percy looked around the cell and saw a ledge above the cell door. "I saw this once in a movie." He explained while he was boosting Taylor up. Taylor grabbed his arms and with the strength she had developed from being forced to train she was able to pull him up. _Now we wait until they open the cell door and when they leave I stop the door with Riptide. _Percy explained. Taylor nodded and she explained what had happened during her ten years here. The bracelet she had worn everyday when they were kids actually turned into a bow and arrow.

Kronos soon came in with a guard. "How did two teenagers escape!" Kronos growled. Taylor held her breath when she heard that cold voice that haunted her nightmares since she was 5 years old. "I don't know sir, one minute they were there, the next minute they had vanished." The guard stumbled. Taylor had a look of pure fear in her eyes and Percy noticed it. _It'll be okay._ A second later Kronos' scythe hit the hedge and made the ledge under Percy crumble and fall dragging him with it. Taylor held her breath and tried not to scream when Kronos grabbed Percy from the rubble.

"Where is she?" the voice asked sending a chill down Taylor's spine. _Go! _Percy thought_._ Kronos heard him but didn't see Taylor run for escape. "After her!" Kronos yelled as Taylor bounded outside. She had long legs so she could run fast, but there was almost no way of escaping Kronos' goons. Taylor began to wonder if escaping was such a great idea, the last time the twins were separated was when she had gotten captured, would she be able to ever see Percy again if she did escape? She didn't have the chance to think because she ran into a blonde haired girl that had stormy grey eyes.

"Watch where your going Percy! Wait you're not Percy." She yelled. "Where's Percy?" She asked. "I'll explain later, just run!" Taylor yelled. Annabeth saw the goons chasing after Taylor and quickly followed when she saw it was lead by her childhood friend, Luke. Who was now Kronos. Annabeth noticed that the girl's face was covered in dirt and she was so skinny you could see her ribs. "Follow me!" Annabeth yelled somehow knowing that she was a half-blood. Annabeth led Taylor into an alley and pulled out a golden drachma and threw it into the street.

The grey sisters taxi quickly appeared and Annabeth dragged Taylor into the cab. Annabeth handed the one with the eye the coin to bite then yelled, "Camp Half Blood, and step on it!" They followed orders and were quickly speeding along New York. "Now tell me what happened to Percy!" Annabeth ordered Taylor. "Well 10 years ago Percy and I were walking home from school and I saw my best friend and chased after her. It was a trap by Kronos, I was captured Percy escaped. Now they found Percy again and it was switched, he got captured, I escaped." Taylor explained. "We're twins so we're exactly alike." Annabeth glared at Taylor. "How could you just leave him there! He saved you and that's how you repay him!" Taylor started to tear up but remained strong and punched Annabeth square in the nose.

"You must be Annabeth. Percy told me about you when we were trapped in a cell together. You're the smart alic that is still mad at him for being blown up saving your life and landing on Calypso's island. Then coming back!" Taylor yelled. Annabeth glared at her again and they stayed like that, hating each other for the rest of the trip to Camp Half Blood.

**Anika: So that was chapter 2! Sorry it was so short I have homework tonight and I decided that I would write this real quick while I have time. Also for all of you who were fans of Aj's story The Apollo's Hunters and want a sequel it will be coming out after another of our stories get completed. The sequel to that will also be a lot longer than the original story for those who thought it was too short. There is also a poll on our profile for you guys to vote what you want to get completed before the Apollo's hunters sequel comes out. Remember to review! Also now that school is starting make sure to do your homework!**

**Aj: What poison are you putting into people's minds now! Here's a real goal… Watch the Simpsons, blow off your HW and review this story! Don't listen to Anika! I don't!**

**Anika: You've also been arrested four times because you didn't listen to me.**

**Aj: Three times! And You're more boring then my evil math teacher!**

**Anika: You also got detention on the second day of school!**

**Aj: The evil math teacher is out to get me! I swear!**

**Anika: Yeah right! Anyways review! Also tell us who you like better in the reviews, me or Aj.**

**Aj: Vote for me! I'm AWESOME!**

**Anika: You're also cocky! Vote for me! Review too bye! –Anika.**

**Aj: Why do you get to say bye first?**

**Anika: Just say bye already!**

**Aj: Fine! Bye and remember to vote for me in the reviews! –Aj.**


	3. The demigod revolution

**Aj: I'm alive! Thanks to everyone who showed concern. Virtual cookies for all! (:::)**

**Anika: Oh and a fair warning. She got even eviler than before so prepare for unbelievable plot twists.**

**Aj: Now to end your waiting, here's Chapter Tres!**

Anger was filling the hurl inducing Grey Sisters' taxicab. Who did that know it all think she is accusing me of abandoning Percy even after he saved my life, Taylor thought bitterly. She was the one who had been in the Titans' care for ten whole years. They had trained her and tested all of her skills to make her the ultimate. The gods hadn't even tried to save her. She was five years old for Zeus' sake. Now Taylor is supposed to trust some control freak blonde that wants to turn her into a Taylor-ca-bob. Percy trusted her though. Percy also got to live ten good years with their mother and just completely forget about her.

"Stop the cab." Taylor ordered as the cab was going down a street with apartments. Taylor opened the door of the grey cab and bolted out the door into one apartment building that she saw had moon lace on the windowsill. It was a rare Greek flower that nobody who didn't know that Greek myths were real would have. Taylor's heart was burning hoping it would be who she thought it was. She ran in the building and around the doorman. She ran up the eight flights of stairs without even panting until she came to the door of the person who put moon lace in the fire escape. Taylor smashed her fist against the wood and held her breath as the door opened to reveal her mother.

"Mom." Taylor gasped. A tear almost made its way down her cheek, but Taylor hurriedly did what the titans had taught her and closed her eyes to stop it. _Don't show weakness, Taylor_, she mentally scolded herself.

"Taylor?" Her mom sobbed happily as she rammed into her with a force that could rival the Minotaur. Taylor smiled slightly at the thought that now SHE would get their mother. She had gone too long without one. Now she would be able to ditch the gods and live a normal happy life like she had always wanted. She wouldn't let anyone stop her. She would make sure to eliminate whoever tried. The know it all blonde. The gods. Smelly Gabe. Anyone. Soon it would just be her, Percy, and their mom. Living a nice happy life together with nobody in the way.

It was just like Kronos taught her. Destroy whoever gets in the way of your dream. Why should they get what they want and you would have to make the sacrifice. What makes them so much better than you? What makes you the bad guy? Maybe he was right after all. The gods forced Taylor and Percy to give up regular normal lives and carry out the gods' selfish needs. Why did we have to do them? Why can't the gods do something for a change? Aren't they supposed to be more powerful than half-bloods? This was all racing through Taylor's head as she hugged her mother in the first time in ten years. Of course than the blonde bird head had to come in and ruin Taylor's second of happiness.

"We have to go to camp, Taylor." Annabeth ordered.

"No. I'm not going to. I want a normal life!" Taylor yelled. _How could she just assume that I was going to give all of this up and go with her to train even more!_ Taylor screamed mentally. The light that was streaming through the windows faded and was replaced by darkness. There was a deep, loud, rumble that was louder than any thunder any of the three had ever heard in their entire lives.

"Taylor, honey. Calm down." Her mother told her.

"No! Don't you see? She's trying to take me away from you. I just got you back! I'm not letting anyone take you away from me! She has to be destroyed for trying!" Taylor told her tears threatening. Taylor closed her eyes again to block them out. _This is not the time to show weakness, Taylor._ She mentally scolded herself. _Remember what they taught you. Don't forget it or you'll be vulnerable and naïve. Don't listen to them or you may trust the gods._ She ordered herself.

"Taylor. You have to go to camp so you can be safe. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. You'll be safe there, I promise." She lied. Taylor's eyes were burning with rage and sadness. Taylor let the rage flow freely to block out the sadness.

"You don't want me. You tried to get rid of me! You pretended that I didn't even exist and brainwashed Percy to believe that! I'm not going with you!" Taylor screamed making the thunder crack even harder. Taylor's eyes glowed green and soon a hurricane ripped off the roof above the three and surrounded Taylor's mother.

"Now you'll have to stay with me." She told her over the deathening winds. Annabeth was being forced against the paint chipped wall and was struggling against the winds to strangle Taylor, but it was too strong against her. Taylor was smiling and looked like an innocent fifteen year old. Although she was far from innocent. She had been raised to kill. Raised to fight. Raised to succeed. Raised to win. Raised to destroy. Raised to destroy the gods. It was their punishment for treating their kids' like dirt. Taylor just needed help. It was time that there were three sides in this battle. Gods vs. Titans vs. Demi Gods. It was time for the demi god revolution. She just had to gather an army. It was time to save Percy. He would be her co- commander. They would rule together. It was their destiny.

"C'mon Mom. It's time for the demi-god revolution. Let's go get Percy." Taylor told her innocently.

**Anika: Can't say that I didn't warn you.**

**Aj: Man that was the most epic chapter yet! There will be seven chapters in this story so about three chapters left. I'm going to update every day to make up for not updating so we should finish this up on Thursday! Hey! I can do math!**

**Anika: Did you count on your fingers?**

**Aj: Maybe.**

**Anika: Thought so. Anyways, remember to review and tell us any ideas you have. Do you want Taylor to end up good or stay evil? Do you want Percy to join Taylor, or stay with the gods? Tell us in the reviews. We accept anonymous reviews so there's no reason not to review. **

**Aj: Also, for another question to answer in the reviews, do you want the gods or demigods to end up on top? Tell us! Until next time, see ya! –Aj.**


	4. Saving Percy

**Aj: Thanks so freaking much for the reviews! At first, I didn't have much of a plan for this story, but now I have a great idea. Oh, and a MAJOR cliffy at the end.**

**Anika: Now onto the chapter before Aj explodes!**

_Flashback_

Taylor was slashing with a two-foot celestial bronze sword, but making no progress whatsoever. Taylor couldn't swing a sword if her life depended on it, which in this case it did. Taylor's true skill was a bow and arrow. She could rival Apollo with her natural talent. The one thing Taylor wanted most in the world was to be with her family again. Then it was to destroy the gods. Those guys had forced Taylor into having to be separated from her family for a whole three years now. The titans wouldn't have had any use for Taylor if the gods hadn't defeated her grandfather.

Kronos had taught her all about the gods and Greek myths and told her about how the heroes had always done the gods bidding and things would be different if the titans were in charge. That was for sure. He had told her all of this in her dreams of course. Taylor thought though that the gods were hiding something. Why else would they train the demigods and then have them do their work for them? Then Taylor had a dream. It was then that she realized what the gods were hiding. The gods were getting weaker and weaker. Mortals were forgetting them and moving on. Just like with Pan.

Taylor had a plan. If enough demigods turned on the gods and formed an army then the gods would get weaker and weaker and weaker until they faded completely. Then demigods could take over and make the world a much better place. Taylor decided that she would need Percy's help. He was exactly like her. The only difference between them was that he could fight with a sword and she could fight with a bow and arrow. Together they would be unstoppable. After all, why would Percy choose the gods over his own sister? Who, because of the gods, was tortured and trained for three years so far.

_End flashback_

Percy was strapped to a metal table and was struggling to escape his bonds. He would never join the titans no matter what they did to him. The titans would ruin the earth. He may live, but all of his friends would suffer or die if he joined them. Percy wondered if Taylor was okay. Maybe she found Annabeth, Percy hoped. After all, he was supposed to meet Annabeth at the movies. It wasn't a date though or anything.

Suddenly, there was an ear screeching noise. The bricks in the building soon collapsed around him and Percy saw Taylor stroll right in. He smiled even though his mouth was gagged. She spotted him and smiled too. She started to head towards him with the hurricane behind her followed as if it was on a dog leash or something.

"C'mon Percy. Let's bust out of here." Taylor said as she removed the cloth that was working as his gag. He nodded showing his lopsided grin. Taylor smiled at seeing his grin that she hadn't seen in ten years. She undid his left arm's strap quickly and looked at the door as if she had to do something. _Can you finish getting yourself unstrapped?_ She asked him mentally. He nodded slightly and reached his arm over to undo his other arm as she ran through the door into the hallway that led farther into the titans' lair.

"What are you doing?" He yelled after her. He sighed knowing that even in their telepathy she wouldn't hear him or she would just ignore him. Either way he was going to have to save her butt just like last time. They really were twins. Percy sat up and started undoing the straps around his legs that bound him to the table just as he heard heavy, pounding, footsteps. He tried to undo the brown, faded, leather straps even faster and as he jumped off of the cold table the door burst open revealing Taylor and about fifty other demigods trailing her.

"Relax bro. They're on our side." Taylor told him smirking madly. Percy couldn't blame her. She had been here for ten years and now she was escaping and going to be able to go to camp with him. Now Percy wouldn't feel as lonely in the Poseidon cabin. It was all going to be great. That's when Percy was slammed into the wall by an invisible force. Percy groaned rubbing his head just as a figure appeared looking as if she had just taken off her cap. Annabeth.

"What was that for?" He demanded angrily as his vision cleared.

"Percy," Taylor started. "Don't trust her. She's not on our side."

"What are you talking about? She's with the gods." Percy replied confused.

"What? You're still with the gods?" Taylor asked sounding heartbroken. Percy hated hearing her like this, but why wasn't she with the gods?

"Percy, the gods use you. You work as tools because they are getting too weak to do it themselves. Join me in The Demigod Revolution. We can be in charge. I'm your sister Percy. Would you truly choose them over your own sister? If it weren't for them then I would never have been captured. What have the gods ever done for you Percy?" Taylor reasoned.

Part of Percy wanted to say a lot of reasons why the gods were good, but none came to mind. He would never betray his friend's though, would he? Even Percy didn't know the answer to that question.

"Percy don't listen to her! The gods are your family!" Annabeth yelled at Percy while holding his face so that he would be forced to look at her. Suddenly, something Calypso had told him flashed into his brain like a camera flashes while taking a picture. _Are you on the gods' side because you truly believe they are right or because they are your family?_ Percy quickly separated himself from the cement and shakily stood up on his feet.

"I'm with you Taylor."

**Aj: I am pure EVIL!**

**Anika: No objections here, but knowing you you'll put a twist in there.**

**Aj: It's amazing how you know me so well.**

**Now, Should Percy stay evil? Or should he betray Taylor? Who should win, demigods, gods, or titans? Who do you think the world would be better off with A, B, or C? **

**Demigods**

**Immortals**

**Evil pink penguins**

**Anika: Evil pink** **penguins?**

**Aj: Just go with it. Now here it comes. Wait for it. Wait for it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! Anonymous reviewers are accepted so there is no reason not to review! The review button doesn't bite…much. **

**Anika: it only takes a few seconds! You could just write **_**good**_** or **_**update soon.**_

**Aj: Although I prefer long, funny reviews! Anyone who reviews will get a virtual cookie and the chapter dedicated to you so get reviewing! If I get ten reviews I'll put in a bonus chapter where we torture the characters so tell your friends! Now to sign us off, Review, play foosball, dance with evil pink penguins, and blow off your homework. –Aj.**


	5. Annabeth's sacrifice

**Aj: All Teachers are inhumanly evil! Not in the good way either!**

**Anika: Didn't Sam say that her mom is a teacher and wasn't evil because she said so?**

**Aj: Don't contradict me! Sidekicks don't contradict the leader!**

**Anika: Oh boy. Here let me explain to you confused readers. Aj's evil math teacher gave her detention for **_**numbering her paper wrong**_**. Then our mom and dad took away her laptop so she couldn't update for a day.**

**Aj: EVIL! Now on with the chapter.**

Taylor smiled victoriously. She had known that Percy wouldn't betray her and she was right. Annabeth looked absolutely shocked and hurt. Percy stood by Taylor and the hurricane grew bigger pushing Annabeth against the wall again. Now Taylor knew exactly where to go to start the war. The Underworld. She would take down Hades, the weakest god, and then strike the gods when they're most vulnerable. It was a brilliant plan. Everything was coming into place.

"Percy are you insane!" Annabeth yelled over the howling wind. Looks like she had finally found her voice.

"No. I'm not going to go up against my own sister for a lost cause." He answered emotionlessly. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What about Mt. Saint Helens? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"So I'm supposed to betray my own sister for you? Do you know how selfish that is? Then when I CAME BACK from Calypso's you treated me like the scum on your shoe." Taylor nodded at the rest of her brand new army and the hurricane winds collected them all and spun off away from Annabeth and the titans. _Are you okay? You look like crap._ Taylor asked telepathically. He nodded._ Jus' thinking I guess._ Taylor's eyes widened in fake fear. _Oh no! It's the end of the world! Run for your lives!_ She mocked. He gave her the lopsided grin that he was famous for and she smirked.

"So, I think we're going to the Underworld. Have you ever heard of The Keys of Hades?" Percy looked at her surprised.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I stole one from Kronos. We can go to the Underworld and use it on Hades. The gods won't know what hit them!"

"You can't kill a god. Even if you could you can't kill death."

"Who said anything about killing? It will trap immortals in the worst place possible on Heaven and Earth and everything else."

"Tartarus." Percy guessed.

"So there is a brain in there?" She mocked.

_What a seaweed brain!_ Annabeth mentally screamed. He had actually hurt her. Now, she was going to kill him, but truth be told; she needed help. She was desperate. This couldn't turn into a three-way battle. There are always two sides. It couldn't change now. That's why Annabeth was strolling through the elegant white walls of Kronos' lair searching for her brother. Luke, traitor or no traitor would always be her brother. Now, she was going to ask them to join forces so that immortals would still be in charge. They could go back to killing each other after the demigod revolution was over.

Annabeth had already contacted camp and Chiron had told her that half of the camp's population had joined the demigod army. Including Grover. Apparently he thought that they were going to make sure the environment issue was solved. And of course, Percy joined. What a gullible little satyr! Also, a camp spy had reported that Nico had joined them. She guessed that he wanted revenge for what happened to his mom and sister. She couldn't really blame the kid after all. If it was Percy not Bianca (Okay I couldn't help putting the name of one of my other stories in here.) that was killed by Talos trying to save Annabeth then she didn't know what she would do. You know before he went traitor and everything.

Annabeth finally came to Luke's golden plaqued room and burst inside. He turned to look at her abruptly and she couldn't help but flinch when she saw those cruel golden eyes that thirsted for revenge. He smiled a smile that Luke had always shown her when he would see her. That was before he turned into a traitor though. These days Annabeth felt all alone in this crazy world.

"So I see that you have finally come to your senses and joined me Daughter of Athena." He greeted in a cold voice.

"No. I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" He interrogated.

"Half of your army just joined The Demigod Revolution. Half of Camp Half Bloods too. They want to destroy both of us and I think that they could do it too. Don't doubt my logic either I'm a daughter of Athena after all. I say that we combine our armies and powers to wipe them out and then we go back to killing each other." Kronos smiled.

"Why isn't Jackson vouching for this offer? Isn't he the leader in your army?" Kronos asked.

"Like I said, half of our army joined The Demigod Revolution." Annabeth mumbled.

"And why should I help you? What do you have that I need?"

"I'll join you." Annabeth replied. Losing her wasn't as bad for the gods as losing the war.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't NEED you. You would be valuable, but you are indefinitely disposable."

Annabeth knew that she would regret this, but she had no other choice.

"Percy will join you." Kronos' eyebrows rose.

"He is the prophecy child after all. Don't you need him?" He smiled victoriously.

"Swear on the River Styx?"

"I, Annabeth Chase, swear on The River Styx that Perseus, son of one of the big three will join you."

"Daughter of Athena you have yourself a deal." Kronos agreed.

"They are currently in the Underworld. Gather your forces, I'll gather mine and we shall sandwich them in-between our two armies and destroy all of them, but Jackson. Do we have an agreement?" Annabeth nodded and pulled out a drachma while Kronos closed his eyes and rubbed his temples calling everyone in his army through telepathy. The war was approaching and now there was no going back. As the shimmering image of Chiron appeared she decided that it was now or never.

"Gather our army and meet at DOA Recording Studios. It's time for the war to begin."

**Anika: You had Annabeth do what!**

**Aj: Sacrifice Percy so that she could have some alone time with Lukearina. **

**Anika: So you're planning a sequel? **

**Aj: Dunno. Depends on the amount of reviews I get. Oh and remember that ten reviews gets you a bonus chapter where we torture the characters. Fifteen reviews equal a sequel. Twenty reviews equal a bonus chapter where you all get to torture me. **

**Anika: Get twenty reviews! Get twenty Reviews! GET TWENTY REVIEWS!**

**Aj: Gee thanks sis. You all did great with reviews on the last chapter. Try even harder for this chapter though. Oh and I almost forgot. Virtual cookies to the peeps that reviewed last chapter!**

**Jahfreenalam (:::)**

**Blank (:::)**

**(:::)**

**TimeWastedDreaming (:::)**

**Nicallete101 (:::)**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd (:::)**

**Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas (:::) (Could you get a smaller name please like Pandas with Bazookas? It's a pain to type in!)**

**Congrats! To all who reviewed and got virtual chocolate chip cookie cakes! If you review again for this chapter then you'll get another! Also, if you join the dark side!**

**Anika: Oh not this again! Also, we're doing a science experiment to see how many people actually READS the author's notes. In your review type in: Pandas with bazookas. To let us know how many people read these. So long! Do your homework, study, eat healthy, get to bed early, and stay in school.**

**Aj: UGH! This is how you do it! Disregard everything Anika just said. She's poisoning your mind! Eat a ton of oreos, sleep in class, dance with red and purple ninjas, blow off your homework, be a smart alec, review all of our stories, and use me as your role model! Bye! –Aj.**


	6. Swan Song

**Aj: The craziest thing ever happened to me today.**

**Anika: Your evil math teacher was nice today?**

**Aj: The second craziest thing ever happened to me today.**

**Anika: And that is…**

**Aj: I got in the spelling bee.**

**Anika: You're right that is insane. That means you're the best speller in your entire grade.**

**Aj: Yup. They were 12****th**** grade words too.**

**Anika: You're in seventh grade though.**

**Aj: I know! On with the chapter you've been waiting for. At least I hope so.**

_Previously: It's time to begin the war._

There is no going back. It all ends here. The adrenaline rushing through Percy's veins made him fell like puking. He had known her for years and today he was betraying her. He had to do it though. He couldn't let her win. He had to stay strong. Today is the final battle and it made him want to just bake a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies and eat one in case he wasn't making it out of this alive. Today, he was a traitor, a hero, and a seaweed brain all at the same time. He couldn't let them destroy the world though. His choice was the right choice. Percy stood by it even though she wouldn't survive tomorrow because of him. It had to be done no matter how much it made Percy want to break down sobbing.

The army was right outside the pit of Tartarus. The screams of terror and agony that could be heard made everyone there, no matter how strong minded, flinch and grimace. They all knew how pain felt like, but it was nothing compared to what the poor souls, no matter how evil, were feeling right now and would feel every day for the rest of eternity. It made every single one of them keep their distance from the hole of eternal damnation. If souls thought the fields of punishment were horrible they should dive in that hole. Then they would feel blessed to be in the fields of punishment.

"So everyone knows their orders. Alpha team will lead Hades away from any help and Omega team will hold off any skeleton warriors or souls that attempt to help him. You can't kill gods, but they still feel pain. Then Team Manhattan will cut off any form of communication in The Underworld. The gods will come charging in an hour or too. Then Percy, and me strike with the keys of Hades and destroy the gods. We'll wait here until team Manhattan gives the signal. Ready? Move out!" Taylor recapped. The troops nodded and the plan went into action. Neither Taylor nor Percy liked being so close to the hole, but it was worth it. Soon, there would be no more immortals left standing.

"So everyone knows the plan? Team Omega will attack using Total War against all of the demigods. While they're distracting them, Team Alpha will circle around in ten smaller groups then meet together behind the army and sandwich them. General Lee used this strategy against the Union in the Battle of Chancellorsville in The Civil War. He ended up winning. Let's hope this turns out the same for us. While you're doing his, I'll go to the pit where our inside source told us Percy, Taylor, and The Key of Hades will be. I'll sneak up behind them and take the sword. I'll kill Taylor if I have to, but Percy stays alive. It was part of the agreement." Annabeth recapped. Chiron hadn't spoken a word to her since she told him of her deal. She could feel his eyes on her though.

"Everyone ready? Let's move!" She barked. A quick nod of heads and everyone stormed into DOA recording studios. They saw that Charon was on the marble floor propped up against a pillar with his neck slit and dried blood staining his Italian suit. One Aphrodite girl threw up on the floor at the sight. Annabeth grimaced, but pressed on. They had been here, and by the looks of the dried blood they had been here for a while. The room looked completely destroyed. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw two Hermes kids rummaging through Charon's drawers and putting golden drachmas in their pockets. She glared at them and they dropped the coins looking utterly disappointed. Annabeth would have to sleep with her eyes open from now on.

After they had gone past a bloody, and dead Cerberus, Annabeth knew that this had to stop. It seemed like only yesterday that she had tossed him a red rubber ball and taught him obedience on Percy's quest. Annabeth had placed the ball beside his head as a grave marker since she didn't have any flowers. She took off to a running start toward the place every demigod in their right mind feared the most to stop all of this. Kill the leader, kill the battle.

Once, she had arrived just out of eyeshot from the twins she placed her cap on her head. Then, she walked out towards them. They were preparing the sword. Suddenly, Annabeth just couldn't take it anymore. She took off her cap and walked towards them. Towards Taylor to be exact. She didn't want to look at Percy for fear that she would just melt in his sea green eyes and forget about all of the pain and suffering that was happening at this very moment on the battlefield.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked shocked. It was taking all of her strength not to look at him.

"Well, what do we have here? A dumb know it all blonde wanting to beg Percy into joining the losing side." Taylor mocked with her hands placed on her hips. In an instant, Taylor pulled out a knife and slashed Annabeth's chest. It didn't do much damage, but it still hurt like crazy and ripped her shirt. The two clashed while Percy just stood there and watched the two battle it out like he was watching a tennis match.

Then, Taylor punched Annabeth in the jaw and roundhouse kicked her in the side. Annabeth was losing miserably. Another painstaking blow to the ribs and Annabeth felt a crack that made her wheeze and pant so as not to cry, but a few tears had already escaped its cage. Taylor leaned down to look at the crumpled heap of Annabeth lying on the solid rock only five feet away from the pit. She smirked and then got up and prepared to kick her into the hole. Annabeth's eyes widened in pure fear. Nobody wouldn't be afraid, half-blood or not.

"It's time for you to go Annabeth." Taylor said sickly sweet.

"Sorry Taylor, but I can't let you do that." Percy said coming up from behind her. Then he pushed her into the hole and she screamed bloody murder until you could no longer hear her in the black distance.

"Twin or no twin I'm nothing like you." Percy said mainly to himself. Annabeth looked at him in happiness and relief. She knew that he couldn't be a traitor. He was too loyal. That meant that she had just given him up to The Titan Lord for no reason though. _Di Immortalis!_ She thought frantically looking for an appropriate loophole. She wouldn't…. No, couldn't lose Percy. Then, as if a light bulb appeared over her head, she had a perfect idea.

"Percy, grab The Key of Hades." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"We need to go to Elysium."

**Aj: So I'll keep you at that. The epilogue and Award Ceremony will be coming up soon, but first I think you guys have earned a bonus chapter! That's right! We torture the characters with your ideas so tell me some good ones in the reviews and we'll use them to torture the characters in the bonus chapter. I want some extra good ones for Taylor since she's in Tartarus. **

**Anika: So you guys better review or the characters won't be tortured enough. Ask your friends, family, and random hobos for ideas and then take credit for them!**

**Aj: I'm so proud!**

**Anika: Also, here are the cookie winners!**

**Jahfreenalem (:::)**

**Cooking samurai (:::) Love the name BTW.**

**I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares (:::)**

**Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas (:::) My hand hurts!**

**Agent Lovelygytp12 (:::)**

**VampireloverD (:::)**

**E.M.O. C.H.I.K.A. Cool name. (:::)**

** (:::) Your review was our favorite.**

**Aj: Remember to send those torture ideas in and to review like crazy! It's healthy for you! It also helps to limit my insanity. Together we can find a cure. That cure is, long, funny, reviews! (Insert crazy laugh)**

**Anika: Maybe I should close this off since she's on sugar high.**

**Aj: NO! You'll make them sad and depressed and they won't review! Go sit in your corner!**

**Anika: [Grumbles and sits in dark corner] **

**Aj: Now to end us off, get on sugar high, torture your siblings, laugh at the sun, try to fly at the top of the swings, bring a bazooka to class and burn down the school, hotwire a bus and drive to Vegas, steal the teacher's guides and watch your teacher not know what to do and give you the day off. This has been an Aj service announcement. Review so I win the spelling bee. –Aj.**


	7. Elysium Epilogue

**Aj: Hey every one of random planets! Guess where I am right now. 1500 ft in the air on a freaking plane that's where! I'm going to visit my friend for Thanksgiving since my parents got annoyed with me so I'm heading to New York! Best part, I'm all alone! No Anika, no parents, just me on the plane. Unaccompanied Minor people! Oh, and I get to got to the UM room when I switch planes, so if you've seen the movie Unaccompanied Minors and know me well enough I think you have a pretty good idea of what will happen. I'm switching planes In Houston, Texas so if any of you are there come and say hi to me. You know you want to. Now without further delay, here is the final chapter other than the bonus (coming out later today or tomorrow.) that you have all been waiting for.**

_Epilogue_

"Why are we going to Elysium, again?" Percy asked outside of their silver and gold gleaming gates.

"I made a deal with Kronos that you would join him if he helped us defeat the demigod army." She explained.

"You what! Are you sure you're a daughter of Athena because even _I_ know that's stupid." He yelled, but it was slightly calm because of Elysium's effect.

"I never said your last name or your father. I said Perseus, son of one of the big three," Annabeth explained. "And you have The Key of Hades that can lock and…"

"Unlock death." Percy interrupted. "So you want us to go in there and use this on Perseus, son of Zeus and make him join Kronos." He stated. Annabeth nodded tossing her blonde ponytail around.

"Isn't that just as bad since he's older than me and probably a better fighter?" He asked.

"Perseus died an old man so he would come back as frail and weak and the prophecy came after his time so it wouldn't affect him.

"You truly are a daughter of Athena, Wise girl." She glared at him and he smirked.

'I'll go in. Stand guard and watch to make sure that I come out. This place has a spell like the sires. It tells you what will make you the happiest in the entire world. It makes you want to stay forever though. If you stay too long then you start to lose your life. You die and don't even notice or remember your past life. I'll find him and if I don't come out in ten minutes, I want you to plug your ears and come after me." Annabeth told him. He looked unsure, but nodded.

Annabeth hesitantly pushed the gate open and walked inside the glistening courtyard. The streets were paved with solid gold and everyone was playing and just having fun. Annabeth envied them. They could be as carefree and normal as they wanted. They didn't have to look over their shoulder every five minutes to see if anyone suspicious was tailing them, they could just play around and be themselves all of the time. They didn't have to mask all of their hurt and anger around their friends so that they wouldn't look weak. The songs floating around her were peaceful though and made her forget all about these thoughts.

She smiled and as a gold painted Frisbee came towards her she caught it and started to play. Everyone else had a glowing aura and Annabeth wished she had one too. She looked at herself and saw a faint glow coming off of her skin too. She was getting the aura and becoming like all of them. Her smile grew wider as she continued to play and with each throw her aura became even brighter. She was becoming more beautiful by the second and she had on a pure white dress that twirled with the slightest move she made and matched every other girl's dress there. She now was exactly like them. She had become one of them. Faintly she heard the songs say something about the one thing that would make her happy and a hazy image appeared in front of her eyes of a boy with sea green eyes and extremely messy black hair. She didn't remember him though.

Percy checked his watch and he almost slapped himself. He had let Annabeth stay in there for half an hour. Anything could have happened in those extra twenty minutes. She even could have… He didn't finish the thought. He quickly grabbed some of the cloth from the box that the sword was in and he stuffed it in his ears. Then he grabbed the hilt carefully and burst through the gates. He could faintly hear pretty music, but not enough to make him calm. He saw a small village with a bunch of carefree spirits in pure white clothes with glowing auras playing Frisbee. He would have stopped to watch the figures in envy if it had not been that Annabeth was one of them.

She had died. Percy knew just what he had to do because Annabeth wouldn't remember him if he tried to talk to her. He ran up behind her glowing body that made her look even more beautiful than before and stabbed her with the knife straight through her spinal cord. It made Percy wince even though he knew that he wasn't hurting her at all and he was saving her. Just the motion of it though made Percy feel like Luke. Annabeth's aura disappeared rapidly and her jeans and camp shirt returned to her body replacing the white silk.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked even though he couldn't hear her. He nodded reading her lips and motioned to cover her ears. She nodded and plugged her ears with her fingers while Percy sped off in search for Perseus. He knew exactly where he would be too. Percy ran to the beach and saw a young man about twenty sitting on the beach next to a trunk.

"Are you Perseus?" Percy asked. The man nodded and Percy read his lips that it was safe to take the cloth out of his ears. Percy did so and Perseus stood up from his spot and dusted his white clothes off.

"You want to bring me back to life to stop Kronos from controlling the prophecy." He stated. Percy nodded and the man smiled.

"Very well then. I've been watching you and you remind me a little of myself to tell you the truth. Cutting off Medusa's head for example. She's going to have one VERY stiff neck if this keeps up." Percy smirked. Perseus motioned to the sword and Percy raised it just as Annabeth caught up with him. He then stabbed The other Percy and his glowing aura faded and his clothes changed from the blinding white suit into a blue Greek tunic with brown worn out sandals.

"I told you that Perseus would join you. I never said Jackson and I told you he would be a son of one of the big three, not necessarily Poseidon." Annabeth explained to Kronos after they had exited Elysium and the battle had stopped once they learned of what happened to Taylor.

"You will regret this daughter of Athena!" He shouted.

"Bla, bla, bla, what else it new. Frankly, she ticks a LOT of people off." Percy cut in.

"Now why don't you go back to The Princess Andromeda and sulk in your emo corner." Percy gestured to the scar on his face. Annabeth smirked as Kronos growled in annoyance.

"You will both pay!" He shouted before him and his army evaporated into thin air. The war would happen, just not today.

"What else is new." Percy muttered. Annabeth punched him lightly on the arm as they walked into camp.

"So Annabeth, what _did_ you see that you wanted most in Elysium?" He asked. She paused for a second and then looked into his eyes.

"A puppy."

_Done._

_Over._

_Get a life and stop seeing if there are any other parts!_

**Award Ceremony.**

**Aj: Surprisingly, there's no wifi a thousand feet in the air so I can't check to see who my best reviewer and all that stuff is so I'm just dedicating this ENTIRE story to every single reviewer and reader. Which means a GIANT virtual cookie. Here it is:**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**Okay, that hurt my hands as much as typing in Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas' name (OW!) I'm going to totally get carpal tunnel for you guys! It's worth it if you all review though. NO bonus chapter unless I get at least ten reviews! Okay, so the plane is starting to descend now so I got to jet (Get it? Oh forget it.) Perfect timing huh? It's like they were waiting Just for ME. How sweet. Okay, so remember to review for your health, dance with hobos, offend whoever is sitting closest to you, cause destruction, and to use me as your role model. Whoever does gets an extra cookie if you tell me in the reviews. Bye, I hope you like this story. It as super fun to write once Taylor turned evil. I'll see you either in the Bonus chappy or another story. Signing out! –Aj. (Anika would too if she was here.)**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Aj: Hey what's up! Since Washington D.C. isn't too far away from NYC My friends parents took us to The Smithsonian Museum where I learned about Al Capone (My new role model) and a bunch of other dead guys and then we went to International Spy Museum! I learned all new ways to hurt people and take over the world! It was freaking awesome! Then we got some lobsters AND the best steaks I've ever had in my life and ate them. I got lobster! So I called Anika on my web cam and asked her what she did today while I was gone and she had to go to SCHOOL while I've been gone and ONLY gets TOMORROW off this ENTIRE week while I'm getting the whole week. Then when she got home she had to walk some dogs and they ran and made her fall face down into the mud. Oh yeah, here's the bonus chapter.**

_**Taylor.**_

**So I dropped into Tartarus and used a few of your ideas. Here's how my favorites turned out.**

_**Send evil pink penguins after her.**_

**Aj: Sooo, Taylor do you like penguins?**

**Taylor: What are penguins?**

**Aj: Boys, let's show her! [Despicable Me minions open cage and a thousand evil pink penguins surround Taylor.]**

**Taylor: Aww they're so cute!**

**Aj: Happy feet! [Penguins do annoying happy feet foot dance]**

**Taylor: Ahhhh! It's so annoying! **

**Aj: I'll leave you like this for a week. [Walks away]**

_**Make her dance with red and purple ninjas**_

**Aj: So do you know how to dance?**

**Taylor: [Remembers Pink penguins] No.**

**Aj: Great! I have the perfect dance partner for you then! Come out Naruto! [Naruto comes out in a red and purple ninja costume.]**

**Naruto: Let us dance so we may save the world young tortured one. (Don't know if he talks like that I just needed a ninja)**

**Taylor: No! No! [Naruto grabs nunchuks and starts beating her with them.]**

**Aj: This is SO much fun.**

_**Make her listen to Justin Bieber by I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares.**_

**Aj: So Taylor, let's listen to some music. [Puts soundproof headphones on Aj's head.] [Turns Justin Bieber on.]**

**Taylor: MAKE IT STOP! HE SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL WITH A RABID CHIPMUNK IN THEIR MOUTH! MAKE IT STOP! KILL ME! KILL ME!**

**Aj: This is cruel even for me.**

_**Make her watch everyone else happy by CrazyDyslexicNerd.**_

**Aj: Taylor!**

**Taylor: What?**

**Aj: I just got a giant flat screen TV. I put some spy cameras that I **_**borrowed**_** from the International Spy Museum and hooked them up to Sally Jackson's Apartment so we can watch The Victory Party!**

**Taylor: And you did this why….**

**Aj: Two reasons! 1. To torture you. 2. I like parties. [Turns TV on] {Shows Taylor's family having a great time eating blue choco chip cookies and not caring about Taylor.}**

**Taylor: [Crying] You're evil you know that.**

**Aj: Yup. I want a cookie.**

_**Percy**_

_**Hit somewhere with a hammer by The Girl Who Danced with Fire.**_

**Aj: So currently I am getting ready to hit Percy in the head with a hammer. I have my hammer in my hand, and Percy is strapped to a spinning wheel. This will be fun! [Hammer accidentally flies out of hand and lands in Percy's true Achilles heel, the place boys do not like to be hit.]**

**Percy: [Groans in agony]**

**Aj: This is hilarious! Minions bring the popcorn!**

_**Give homework while in an arcade**_

**Aj: Percy walk up to any game you want and go ahead and play it.**

**Percy: What's the catch? Oh well. [Walks up to Kill the Evil Psycho tm.] [Math problems show up.] Ahh! What is this!**

**Aj: Algebra problems that even Anika can't do. You better do them to or those lasers will turn you into ash.**

**[1 hour later]**

**Aj: So how ya' doing Percy? [Sees Percy in fetal position with ash on his face.]**

**Percy: So many math problems. So hard. Dyslexia.**

**Aj: Glad you had fun.**

_**Annabeth**_

_**Steal laptop and threaten by PandasWithBazookas.**_

**Aj: Help! Help! Help! She's going to kill me! This didn't work out like I planned! Thanks a lot Pandaswithbazookas. [Trips and falls on laptop and breaks it.] Whoops.**

**Annabeth: Daedalus' laptop! It had all of his plans and my plans on it and now it's all gone! I'll kill you.**

**Aj: That's why you get a flash drive.**

_**Watch Luke get run over by a bus by The Girl Who Danced With Fire.**_

**Aj: Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it. [Blood splatters on Aj and Annabeth]**

**Annabeth: Lukeypie! Are you okay? Did the mean girl hurt you.**

**Aj: Lukeypie? Hahahahaha! That's hilarious.**

_**Dance with a hobo**_

**Annabeth: You stepped on my foot again! And stop smelling my hair!**

**Random hobo: Can I sleep in your bathtub tonight?**

**Annabeth: Heck no! [Stabs with silver knife]**

_**Gods**_

_**Family reunion by Pandaswithbazookas.**_

**Aj: So I put Poseidon on a train to Manhattan to have a family reunion with Percy, Taylor (Who I sprung from Tartarus) and Ms. Jackson. Let's see what happens.**

**Ms. Jackson: You smell like rotten fish! Go take a shower!**

**Percy: You owe me 15 birthday and Christmas presents!**

**Taylor: [Sits on lap] I want to get out of Tartarus, world domination, the gods in tartarus, my own army of minions, and a knife so I can slit Annabeth's throat.**

**Poseidon: Kill me.**

**Taylor: Okay. **

**Aj: Awww family togetherness. So sweet. Taylor? How did she get the Key of Hades sword again? Oh boy.**

_**Aphrodite girl hunters by Pandas with bazookas.**_

**Aj: Here's some torture for Artemis. I've replaced all of her hunters with Aphrodite girls. Let's see how it turns out.**

**AG1: I broke a nail! I hate this stupid forest!**

**AG2: Mosquitoes are everywhere! They're eating me alive! [Cries]**

**AG3: I have dirt on my face and there are NO malls out here! I can't even reapply my make up.**

**AG1: These outfits are silver! No pink at all! Ugh!**

**AG2: I just stepped in deep poop! [Cries]**

**Artemis: KILL ME!**

**AG3: Okay. **

**Aj: Youch! That's gotta hurt. Oh well. [Eats a cupcake that appeared out of nowhere.]**

_**Pandas with bazookas by Pandaswithbazookas.**_

**Aj: So I borrowed an army from my friend Pandaswithbazookas and unleashed them on Olympus. I put on a bulletproof vest so let's see the results.**

**Ares: Ow! One stepped on my toe!**

**Athena: I declare according to statistics that they will win!**

**Apollo: Let's destroy all of these furry guys with bazookas!**

**Artemis: No we can't. They're an endangered species The Humane Society will have our heads if we hurt them.**

**Zeus: I am leader and I declare that we run for our lives! [Screams like a little girl]**

**Aj: This is fun. This is very fun. So I'm the ruler of Olympus now and PandaswithBazookas is my second in command for letting me borrow her army. Cool! I demand that someone bring me Oreos with milk! **

_**Titans**_

_**Percy's grandparents' day by PandaswithBazookas.**_

**So me being the sadistic person that I am made Poseidon (since he is one of my servants from the last torture.) crash Kronosorinas little toy boat and wash him up at Goode High School in Percy's classroom on…Grandparents day! Let's eavesdrop!**

**Paul Blowfish: Um… will Percy's grandfather come up now.**

**Kronos: Hi unimportant beings. For a living I try to overthrow my sons' **_**business**_** and take it over myself with my brothers and sisters because they are doing a terrible job and they're job has a HUGE impact on everyone's lives. Any questions?**

**Random kid: Why do you look like you're in your twenties.**

**Kronos: A lot of botox and hair dye. Any others?**

**Unimportant nerd: Do you and your grandson have a healthy relationship even if your sons' and yourself have a distant relationship?**

**Kronos: Does having your **_**employees**_** try to kill him on a daily basis count as healthy?**

**Percy: [Face palm] **

**Aj: Someone get some popcorn!**

_**All**_

_**Make Percy, Annabeth, and Taylor eat Aj's cooking by The Girl Who Danced With Fire.**_

**Aj: Honestly, I've never tried to cook. My mom always though it was dangerous to have me near something that I could explode the house with, but I'll try. So I just made three pancakes with chocolate chips in them and it wasn't THAT hard. Let's see their reactions.**

**Percy: Why isn't this blue? Oh well. [Eats] What is this? I'm going to be sick [gags]**

**Taylor: This is worse than Tartarus! Why is it glowing green?**

**Aj: oh, that's the plutonium I added. It really adds flavor.**

**Annabeth: There's something moving in here! Oh gosh this is worse than monster guts flying into your mouth when it doesn't turn to dust! [gags]**

**Aj: [Looks at mountain of puke] Well you could've just said you didn't like it! [Eyes wander to oven] Oh I need to make a bomb! [Runs over to oven and puts in bomb that she **_**borrowed**_** from the ISM.]**

_**Lock Percy, Annabeth, and Taylor in a room with Aj on sugar high.**_

**Alyssa; Hi, I'm Aj's friend that she's visiting for Thanksgiving. I just gave Aj ten pieces of chocolate cake, three brownies, three piles of sugar filled sweet potatoes, four piles of cinnamon and sugar apples, the rest of my Halloween candy, and 5 caramel apples. Then, I locked her in a small room (She has claustrophobia) while she's on sugar high with Taylor, Percy, and Annabeth. This can't be good. **

**Aj: [Jumping up and down and hitting the three] LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I WANT MORE CAKE! I WANT MORE CAKE! OOOOHHHHH! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!**

**Annabeth: What?**

**Aj: A SPIDER!**

**Annabeth: [Starts screaming]**

**Aj: OH AND I HAVE A PENCIL! [ Pokes Taylor and Percy with it repeatedly] You are now my minion! I am your king! YOU"L DO AS I FREAKING SAY! **

**Taylor: Says who? I was trained for ten years. You can't do anything to me. [Aj punches Taylor in the face sending her flying into the wall] How did she do that?**

**Percy: She's on sugar high. She can do anything.**

**Alyssa: I would let Aj out by now, but I think I overdid the sugar just a tad so for my safety I'm going to keep her in there for a while. [Puts bulletproof vest on] Who knows what else she **_**borrowed**_** from the ISA.**

_**THE END!**_

**Aj: Okay, I think I'm pretty much off sugar high right now since it's been six hours so this is the end of our wonderful story. Vote on the poll on my profile what story you want me to continue next. I already gave a cookie to the person who did EVERYTHING that I told them to the last time. I probably won't be able to post this until Thanksgiving so Happy Thanksgiving and remember to be thankful that you read this story and that I am so hilarious! Do it and I'll give you a cookie if you tell me you did it in the reviews! So remember, stuff your face, show NO manners, get on extreme sugar high, threaten people to bend to your every will, be thankful for me, review, be disrespectful to your teachers, steal from the closest person to you, and the most important thing that you must never forget, um I forgot sorry. So I rely want to get to two thousand words so I am going to stall as much as possible since I'm almost there. Yes, I am extremely near to my current goal. Sorry for my extremely weird talking, but I'm trying to figure out the way that will help me use the most words. Back to my stalling now, just bear with me people of random and unknown planets. Hi, how are you doing? What did you do today? What was your favorite torture? Do you think that this is the longest author's note on this whole site? Tell me in the reviews if you did any of my pointless suggestions. So, almost there…super close…and….there! 2000 words people! My longest chapter ever! Review! –Aj.**


End file.
